Chris the Lion's Adventures Series
This is about Chris the Lion who goes on many adventures and meeting new friends along the way, fighting bad guys, discovering hidden secrets and saving the day along the way. Members Chris the Lion.png|Chris the Lion Quinn the Hippo.png|Quinn the Hippopotamus Finn with bionic arm.png|Finn the Human 29d628bf5260ccd479f577721bd789aa.jpg|Jake the Dog 250px-Mordecai character.png|Mordecai 250px-Rigby character.png|Rigby Writ and Greg.jpg|Wirt and Gregory (Greg) Beatrice.jpg|Beatrice (bluebird) Beatrice (Human).jpg|Beatrice (human) Untitled-3.png|Simba Nala (2).png|Nala Timon and Pumbaa (1).png|Timon and Pumbaa Rafiki (2).png|Rafiki Zazu (2).png|Zazu 1000px-35158 hi BalooFruit 39816 500w.jpeg|Baloo Bagheera.png|Bagherra 984777-reilu3 large.jpg|King Louie Marinette.jpg|Marinette Dupain-Cheng Ladybug pic 9.png|Marinette Dupain-Cheng (as Ladybug) Tikki.png|Tikki (Marinette's kwami) Adrien.png|Adrien Agreste Cat Noir Render 4.png|Adrien Agreste (as Cat Noir) Plagg.png|Plagg (Adrien's kwami) Nick Wilde Zootopia.png|Nick Wilde Judy Hopps Zootopia.png|Judy Hopps *Chris the Lion (Leader of the Team) *Quinn the Hippopotamus *Amira (Marua) the Dragon Warrior *Kaitlyn the Sorcerer's Apprentice *Finn the Human *Jake the Dog *Mordecai *Rigby *Wirt *Gregory (Greg) *Beatrice *Simba *Nala *Timon *Pumbaa *Rafiki *Zazu *Baloo *Bagheera *King Louie *Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug (with her kwami Tikki) *Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir (with his kwami Plagg) *Nick Wilde *Judy Hopps Future Members *Tiger and his animal friends of Jamaa *Terk and Tantor *Serval *Caracal *Alex *Marty *Gloria *Melman *King Julien *Maurice *Mort *Clover *''Smile PreCure!(''Glitter Force): Miyuki Hoshizora (Emily)/Cure Happy (Glitter Lucky),Akane Hino (Kelsey)/Cure Sunny (Glitter Sunny),Yayoi Kise (Lily)/Cure Peace (Glitter Peace),Nao Midorikawa (April)/Cure March (Glitter Spring),Reika Aoki (Chole)/Cure Beauty (Glitter Breeze) and Candy Honorary Members *Jhoshua Jaguar The Next Generation *Chris the Lion II *Walter (Son of Wirt and Beatrice) *Betty (Daughter of Wirt and Beatrice) *Greg Jr (Son of Greg and nephew of Walter and Betty) *Shermy *Beth *Simba II (Son of Kion which he give his father name to this son) *Mwepesi (A Martial Eagle who is in the new Lion Guard as the kinnist of sight after Ono) Adventures Season 1 * Chris the Lion's Adventure Time with Finn and Jake * Chris the Lion's Adventures of Regular Show * Chris the Lion's Adventures of The Lion King * Chris the Lion's Adventures Over the Garden Wall * Miraculous:Chris the Lion's Adventures with Ladybug and Cat Noir * Chris the Lion's Adventures of The Jungle Book * Chris the Lion's Adventures of Mulan * Chris the Lion's Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon * Chris the Lion's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty * Chris the Lion's Adventures of Aladdin * Chris the Lion's Adventures of Beauty and The Beast * Chris the Lion's Adventures of Zootopia Season 2 * Chris the Lion meets Steven Universe * Chris the Lion Goes to Madagascar * Chris the Lion Goes to Jurassic Park * Chris the Lion's Adventures of Tarzan * Chris the Lion Meets The Glitter Force Gallery dcv3rn1-474fe99e-4751-41f4-82c2-6366df884b1a.png|Chris-mas 2018 Disgusted.png tumblr_n4641r1dAf1txit4uo1_500.gif|Timon and Jake dancing it out Chris the Lion's Adventures Season 2.png|Season 2 Me and My Team.png Merry Christmas from the LionAdventures.png|Christmas 2019 Spin-offs * Finn and Jake's Adventures * Ladybug and Cat Noir Adventures * Simba,Nala,Timon and Pumbaa Adventures (Revival) * Team Animal Jam Trivia Category:Chris the Lion's Adventure Team Category:Adventure Teams Category:LionAdventures Category:Chris the Lion's Adventures Category:Adventures